


On the Outside Always Looking In

by dumbshork



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbshork/pseuds/dumbshork
Summary: The progression of Thirteen and Yaz's relationship through the eyes of the Khan Family. Aliens and hijinks pursue.





	1. Softball Bats & Oversized Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Wuddup this is my first fic so criticism would be great. Thank you to the discord for inspiring me.  
> Each chapter will have the POV as it will change.

Najia Khan  
Now Najia was no idiot, working with idiotic customers for twenty years will build a tolerance but she couldn’t get a grasp on Yaz’s new friend. The Doctor. Strange enough she was running around with her kindergarten friend Ryan and his Grandfather but the puppy like blonde had stumped her.   
She could see the admiration in her daughter’s eyes as she watched the blue coat flap as it chased after spiders, desperately trying to save what Najia had deemed as “monsters”.   
Her name was strange enough as it was… who names their child “The Doctor”. There was something absolutely otherworldly of that woman.   
It had been four months since what Nadja had coined “The attack of spiders and Yaz’s bisexuality” when she ran into The Doctor again. That particular nickname was still held privy from Yaz, with her daughter still adamant they were just friends but even Hakim had commented on that starstruck look on their daughters face. 

There was a frantic knocking on the door that first woke Nadja. With the sudden increase of disappearances in the Sheffield area she cautiously grabbed the baseball bat from Yaz’s old softball days she had hidden under the bed. Crouching as silently as she could in the crowded hallway she snuck towards the now vibrating door. Najia’s throat seemingly closed in on itself and as she began muttering a silent prayer the door suddenly slammed open, leaving a dent she is sure the landlord will question. As the dust cleared Najia could finally see the perpetrator that had violently shaken her into the land of the living….. it was the doctor….. in what looked to be a onesie covered in sharks? It was only when she remembers to breathe again that the doctor finally took notice of her, a rightfully terrified woman lying on the floor holding a softball bat like it was a machine gun.   
“Hi Yaz’s mum !” The Yorkshire (well as much as Najia knew) yelled oblivious to the hurricane of chaos she had just slammed into the Khan home. Najia made the attempt to open her mouth if anything to yell at this clearly sleep deprived human for waking her up. Not however before the Doctor bounded off into the kitchen, that wild metal device of hers whirring off making the microwave ping madly. 

As if realising that maybe this isn’t normal etiquette, the doctor dropped the spoon ?? and planted two kisses on her cheeks, bowed at the waist and then saluted, like she was listing off movements in her head that were “introductions”. Najia raised her hand to still bouncing woman. When the doctor seemed to completely ignore her in favour of speaking in more and more obscure languages she realised she had to take this further.   
A light bulb moment shines above Najia's head as she loudly combines her customer service voice with her mum voice “ DOCTOR WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!” It’s only then that the doctor halts in her stops, her shoulders hunching like stopping had caused all the energy to dissipate from the usually hyperactive guest. The apartment seemed oddly quiet as if all the energy was sucked from the room.   
It’s only in that exact moment Najia hears a sob catch in a hidden voice before she hears the thumping of socked feet racing down the hall. A blur, Najia presumes is Yaz streaks past her bat wielding form and straight into the arms of the equally overjoyed doctor. The two seemed to collapse onto each other and the finally silenced doctor nestled her nose into her daughter's hair.  
“Just friends my ass.” Najia couldn’t help think as neither of the two moved, simply drinking in each other’s presence.   
It took more than three deep deliberate coughs to get the two to separate from each other’s hold however, it didn’t take a Sherlock Holmes to notice the still far too close to be in a ‘friendly’ position, They now stood in with the doctor standing with her hips pressed against her daughters back and her chin settled comfortably on her shoulder.  
“So Doctor are you going to give me a reason for why I’m going to be buying a new lock or am I to just leave my family to be attacked from the psychopaths in Sheffield right now !?” Najia fought to keep the mothering tone from her voice but the realisation that it was 3 am hit her and damn it she should be sleeping. 

The pair shared a look before Yaz took a deep sigh and sat reluctantly on the “Not Purple Sofa” as coined by the doctor.   
“Mum those disappearances aren’t from some local idiots or whatever…. it’s aliens….. again. The doctor has been trying to stop them since New Years.” Najia considered asking what in the world the duo had to do with the nationwide blackout but quickly retracted the question the second she saw the doctor’s eyes glaze over.   
“Okay so aliens, just casually going to drop that again but what does that have to do with your girlfriend breaking my door down at the crack of dawn!” Najia questioned, ignoring the irritated glare from her daughter following “girlfriend” because who are they fooling. Yasmin also turned her head towards the doctor like she was awaiting that particular answer as well. 

“Well Yaz’s Mum and Yaz I was trying to see the point of all the sleeping you humans do when the TARDIS, bless her threw me from her console and I landed at your door…. my sonic, and Yaz, you know how much I love my sonic well it read there was alien presence in my Khan household and it wasn’t me so tadaa.”

The Doctor managed to get the whole mess of words out in one breath and Najia had never been more confused. Ignoring the clear crazy like the turdis, sonic screwdriver Najia faced her concern to the elephant in the room… or maybe a better way of placing it was the alien in the room. With the look in her eyes that she knew could turn her police officer daughter back to a sniveling child Najia locked eyes with the Doctor. Neither did as much as blink, but in those few seconds Najia saw a coldness pass the usually puppy like blonde’s eyes and it sent a shiver down her spine. The cold trapped in her eyes lurked away but that darkness had stained Najia's retina’s, her brain playing over and over again that flash. Who on earth was her daughter spending all of that time with?

Like a spell had been broken the Doctor sprung off the couch and started frantically scanning the room with her oversized spoon, a loud whirring noise echoing through the kitchen. It wasn’t until she reached the curtain to the outside window that she suddenly froze the machine in her hands now screeching so loudly and with such pitch the window itself reverberated. 

With frantic eyes Najia searched the room for her softball bat, unsure of what it would do to an alien but it wouldn’t hurt. It’s now after the screaming, buzzing and broken doors the final two members of her slightly idiotic family plodded out both rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Sonya noticed the Doctor first and her eyes widened and Najia could feel the sarcastic comment loaded in her youngest daughter’s tongue, just waiting. Just as Sonya raises her hand to rudely comment the window smashes outwards and all goes dark.


	2. Bloody Shirts and 'The Not Living Room'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wuddup, chapter two is out and apparently, angst runs in the family. Thank you again for all those who encouraged me !!  
> Again the POV of the chapter is at the top

Najia 

The first thing Najia noticed was that the floor of her living room was vibrating...and that it had been made to be metal. As she rose to her feet she surveyed what was clearly not her apartment. Where once was her kitchen now was a steep metal wall. In fact, the entire room was just metal. The floor and the wall indistinguishable from the other, that now hummed with power and glowed with lights even she could tell was not of this earth. With a maternal second response, Najia scanned the room for her family and by extension, The Doctor. Primary headcount found that the three members of her family remained unconscious. Sonya draped over Yaz and never before had she wanted to have her phone on her just to snap the duo. The Doctor, however, was not part of the company. 

The blonde haired alien/human possible cyborg had disappeared? Honestly, she didn't even know anymore. The only thing Najia could say was that the Doctor either hadn’t made the trip to wherever the hell they were, or she had run off. That particular question was quickly rectified when loud screeching alarms sent the already terrifying room into darkness, the only light were red flashing lights. It was in these brief flashes Najia could see a bobbing head getting closer and closer until a loud and far too excited voice yells “HI YAZ’S MUM!” putting a voice to the ghostly head. 

The Doctor was seemingly ignorant to the fact they were in the not living room as she pounced on the sleeping trio, screaming “FAM” as loudly as possible in Sonya and Hakim’s ears, watching with a familiar joy their shocked and terrified reactions. For Yaz she used a more softer awakening, leaving Najia wondering if she too also had experienced the dangers of waking Yaz up with a fright. Najia rubbed her eyebrow almost subconsciously like the bruise from a sleepily aimed punch remained as a ghost under her skin. 

Sonya, Najia knew was going to be useless for the next half hour and it seemed regardless of planetary position that wouldn’t change. However her husband had grabbed the Doctor the moment he realised he was in the “not living room” and they stood in silent conversation, heads faced inwards, the Doctor failing her arms in an attempt to get what she needed across. Hakim with decidedly less hand movements, however, did look to be winning. Looking triumphant the duo walked over, Yaz quickly joining them and clasping her hands tight with the Doctors, but looking not nearly as afraid as she should. 

The group circled and the Doctor, Najia felt was a little too in her element spouting off “huan particles” this and “Kev-ntshai” that. She would be slightly ashamed in admitting she zoned out and only rejoined the land of the living when the sharp, excited clap of the Doctor reminded her that she should have been listening. “Alright, listen up Khan gang, Khan team... KHAN FAM? yes that’s it. I don’t know how we got here but I have reason to believe it was my fault, sorry” Both Sonya and Najia had to hide the snickers that followed with the Doctor pulling a face which what presumably meant sorry but all it looked like to the two was a scronch. 

“Now if my sonic is correct and it always is we are in no immediate danger… not like we are on a Dalek ship, right Yaz? Not dealing with those pepper pots” The Doctor snorts like she had made an award-winning joke whilst Yaz rolled her eyes in the way that reminded her of Hakim and herself, with exasperation in their eyes but love in their hearts. Sonya like the mature and responsible adult Najia had raised her to be, began gagging at the ‘couple’. 

With a practiced sigh, Najia brings the conversation back to the alien in the room or maybe better said, the humans in the alien spaceship. ”So Doctor, as the resident ‘alien expert’ god can’t believe I said that continuing I have two questions. One: whose alien space ship is this and two: I don’t know about anyone else but I would really like to get back to bed so what’s the plan home?”

In all honesty Najia is more impressed that the Doctor managed to stay quiet for longer than twenty seconds than the fact she herself hasn’t freaked out yet. The Doctor leans in like she’s sharing a deep secret and the family inches in, Yaz’s eyes shining with a knowing look.   
“Okay Khan fam this is the rundown, the freaky alarms that are still currently melting my eardrums...they are race specific as they literally incapacitate anyone of that race who isn’t protected. I did a scan even without my sexy and even then the results are clear…” Najia noticed the falter in the Doctors voice and her throat constricting like the word was choking her. “We are dealing with the Kev-ntshai… I haven’t dealt with these since I was my ninth male form and it was terrifying fam, their name translates in earth terms to fear eater.”   
She couldn’t help but feel like the Doctor was pulling their leg now…. my ninth male form. What on earth could that mean? Does the doctor’s species just pop down to space Tesco and buy themselves a gender? Completely ignorant to the pure crazy she was spewing the Doctor only stopped to take a breath before continuing, her hands waving chaotically and Najia was worried she was going to knock herself out.  
“Like the chameleon circuit on me TARDIS they can change themselves, but instead of being a useless statue in Rome they use it to show what an individual fears most and the pheromones their prey excrete. It’s like dessert for them. Then after you are all pheromone free you are literally a husk and they eat your frontal lobe.” The Doctor ended her rant with a clap, as if to say that’s all nothing to fear.

The group had gone decidedly quieter following the Doctors information explosion.  
Sonya was thumbing the sleeves of her pyjamas a nervous habit she had picked up from her mother. Hakim closed his eyes and his prayers though quiet washed a calm over the Khan family. Najia thought Yasmin, her own daughter’s reaction scared her the most. It was the clear lack of fear on her face, like she had seen worse and Najia knew it wasn’t from her police work. Suppressing that terrible thought deep deep down she turned to their alien? saviour… who was still dressed in a shark onesie looking in awe at the ship, waving her sonic spoon releasing short sporadic whirrs. 

Then suddenly the alarm died and the room fell into a terrifying silence, the alarms still ringing in Najia’s ears. It seemed that the room had held its breath, everyone including the usually unflappable Doctor had become statue-like, as if she moved it would be the end of them all. Then from the darkness shrouded corner comes a voice, far too deep, too metallic to be of her world. It snaked around Najia’s head, slipping in and around the group, unseen but its mere tone bringing goose bumps down her spine and slowly holding out her hands she grasps Hakim and Sonya’s hands. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Yaz mimic the action, the Doctor rubbing her thumb across her knuckles visibly calming her daughter.

The voice began its game of cat and mouse again, rasping “Doctor, we have waited many moons for you. We want you to pay for what you did to our brothers, our sisters, to our homeland you burnt with nothing but rage in those eyes…. Oh those eyes, now so old. How much death can one Time Lord see?” The Doctor didn’t dare to raise her head and as Najia watched her face, her mouth moved in what seemed to be names over and over, a chant to ignore the voices that weaved through everyone’s heads, slippery as an eel, impossible to ignore. Yaz stilled in the corner of her eye and Najia can see why. Another ‘Doctor’ had ambled out of the shadows, however, this was not the same Doctor who wore shark onesies or smiled wider than a crescent moon if given a biscuit. No, this was a whole new monster, limping into the light the group could see her face was covered in blood, her shirt covered in dirt and god knows what else. The Kev-ntshai turned its head towards Yaz, and the doctors warped voice spilled out, “Yasmin Khan you thought you were special, thought that I... cared... That I would throw away 2000 years of adventure, hope and real love for you, a pathetic human. I married a woman whom of which you will never compare and you think I could love you ” 

Yaz fell to her knees, those eyes filled with tears but unable to look away. In an attempt to stop seeing her daughter in any more pain, Najia jumped in front of her daughter, dragging that thing’s attention from Yaz’s prone form, attracting the Kev-ntshai with her rapidly beating heart. Within a blink, that form of the doctor disappeared. Najia now standing face to face with Yaz, her beautiful Yaz dressed in her police blues, badge shining just like her first day. Then the crack of a bullet being fired raced past Najia’s ears and as she turned to face her daughter again there was now a pool of blood staining the royal blue of that uniform. Now Yaz tried to cry out but it got caught in her throat, only blood bubbling out of her mouth. As she collapsed Najia ran to her side, pushing frantically down to staunch the rapidly bleeding wound. She had to watch that light seep out of her daughters' eyes and Najia was sure she felt her soul break. With her eyes filled with tears, the form changed back to its true state and its jaw opened wide prepared to remove Najia’s skull cap when the creature is struck from behind with that oversized spoon. With a screech two of the Kev-ntshai turn to the attacker…. The doctor stood sure and boomed with an anger so righteous it shook Najia to her core. “GET AWAY FROM MY FAM!” 

The creatures cocked their heads before changing in front of her eyes. The Doctor’s mouth dropped and despite having her view obstructed, Najia could hear the words muttered by one of the Kev-ntshai in an utterly human, northern accent  
“Oi.. hello spaceman….”


	3. Burning Plastic, Skin and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV - Sonya   
> Angst bc I'm sad

Sonya  
The Kevnshitty or whatever Yaz’s freak girlfriend had called them, had turned their focus to the Doctor herself, and Sonya saw the first of the two change into someone Sonya expected to be a secretary - late thirties, red hair, nothing she thought was important enough to write home about but this woman had stopped the Doctor in her tracks. Tears already welling up in her eyes. 

“Oi…. hello spaceman… or I guess spacewoman now. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor can you believe it it it I remember you now now now now. We can be the doctor Donna Donna Donna Donna Donna Donna again. You’ve regenerated again and again… you aren’t my matchstick man any more more more more.” The clearly crazy woman went silent and it’s then the doctor finally made a sound. A choked sob followed by a scream that was inhuman and not of this earth. 

Sonya’s own thoughts stilled as Donna fell to the floor, blood leaking from her ears and eyes, as if she had been liquidised from the inside out, Sonya couldn’t help think morbidly.   
The usually unflappable doctor fell to her knees sobbing. The Doctor’s voice was hoarse when she spoke again. The same sentence reverberated around the room getting louder and louder and more desperate with every utterance.  
“It should’ve been me, it should’ve been me, it should’ve been, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME.” The blonde head collapsed onto the now still body of Donna, her hands clenched at her side. The room was finally silent. Sonya noticed out of the corner of her eye Yaz attempting to creep silently past the clustered family to the prone doctor. As she went to place her hand on her girlfriend’s (honestly does anyone know at this point) shoulder she paused as the usually hyperactive, possibly caffeinated, definitely permanently caffeinated, shark onesie wearing woman stilled and stiffened. She rose like the lionesses on nature documentaries she was forced to watch in school. As they prepared themself for a kill. The look in the Doctor’s eyes was something Sonja likened to when her mate Kerry saw her ex snogging another girl. Pure rage however somehow she knew this wasn’t going to end with an angry Snapchat fight. 

The Doctor stood stock still as the monsters surrounded her. One of them still took the form of the secretary Donna lady but the others changed. The first was a beautiful woman with legs up to her armpits, Sonya was sure Yaz would be drooling over her if she wasn’t so distracted with the Doctor and hair a blazing red, the next Sonya recognised with a shock, Miss Oswald, a training teacher who took her English class over five years ago. what she had to do with the Doctor Sonya had no bloody idea...probably was the freak’s girlfriend. The final monster changed and Sonya felt bile rush up her throat. A young woman stood with her back facing the Khan family. Her dark hair was a mess of tight curls and the denim jacket was something she could see Yaz wearing. However it was the burning hole in her midsection that was seared into her head, the room smelling of a burning meat Sonya would rather soon forget.

The Doctor had stopped crying, stopped moving and it was hard to see if she was even breathing. The group around her had started yelling, all the same thing   
“You killed us”   
“You killed us”  
“You killed us”  
With a single raise of the Doctor’s finger, the chanting silenced. The voice that came out of her wasn’t the Yorkshire accent even Sonya had come to love, the voice was devoid of emotion, rage poisoning every word that was spat  
“How dare you stand where she should, how dare you even pretend to be her. She was the most important person in this universe and YOU ARE NOTHING. Nothing but a monster that hides in the shadows LIKE THE COWARDS I KNOW YOU ARE. I burnt your planet and I would do it again in a second. I am the last of the Time Lords, I let my people scream and burn to save you, and this is how you repay me, stealing the faces of those who gave their lives for that god forsaken rock and this ridiculous universe! Now I would really recommend running, before I do to your ship what I did to your planet.” 

The Kev-ntshai stilled, the Doctor continuing “Now I dare you, whoever is your leader, who ever dared to attack my fam, show us now, who is your biggest fear.” Sonya saw the largest of the three change, from man that could be her grandfather to a shorter white man and then another and another and another and another and another and another and another. Changing again and again with varying ridiculous fashion sense, Sonja saw a tall jacketed man change to a matchstick thin one in a suit and red converse. That one quickly changed into a man who twiddled with a bow tie, who held the face of a boy but the eyes of war. It was this particular form that made the Kev-ntshai snarl in anger and Sonya noticed the smirk that graced the otherwise emotionless face of the Doctor. This man was gone in a blink of an eye and there stood a greying man who reminded Sonya of one of those magicians who would come to the primary and finally the final shape took form. It was their doctor, only with fire in her eyes and blood coating her hands, arms and coat. A coat Yaz had once told her when blistering drunk was “hand stitched by Rosa Parks herself”. Admittedly at the time, Sonya thought Yaz was drunker than she let on but now… visiting the woman who started the civil rights movement in America for a fashion fix wasn’t out of the question.

“Now how about you do us all a favour…. run… run as fast as you can and you had better hope you never see me again, or else I’d hate to see the consequences.” With that she shoved her hand into the air and the spoon made a screeching noise. As the monsters screamed in pain the room plunged into darkness. When the lights flickered on again after a terrifying moment of darkness Sonya let out the sigh of relief she had been choking in her throat. Her family, her stupid, annoying family was alive. The monsters had snuck out some door and took with them the broken bodies they created. 

Yaz clearly had the same thought and Sonya couldn’t help but smile at the way Yaz frantically looked over each shocked family member before sprinting into The Doctor's arms, letting the blonde shove her face into the crook of her neck as she flattened her hair into something less electrocuted chique. Yaz planted a soft kiss on her forehead, something so tender and private Sonya felt the need to turn away. Just as she went to walk up to the couple and pretend to throw up violently because that was her duty as a sister the room filled with a loud hissing and thick grey smoke piled through vents. Like a bullet the Doctor proceeded to pull various items from her onesie pockets, including but not limited to as Sonya counted an umbrella, a snow globe that seemed to scream, two sandwiches and finally gas masks. What had caused the need to carry gas masks on ones person Sonya couldn’t quite imagine but as the smoke first hit her throat and where the gas touched her throat burnt like acid had been poured down her esophagus she quickly grateful for the mad woman. Once the “Khan Family” were properly masked The Doctor faced the group, smiling before letting out a small “are you my mummy” her mouth cracking wide like she had told a John Mulaney level comedy joke. Sonya however was preoccupied by the still rolling gas which had started low to the ground but was now piling on top of itself, quickly obscuring the groups feet and both Yaz, Najia and her knees. 

 

The Doctor and Yaz made eye contact, nodding almost discreetly but the notion was picked up by her ever vigilant mother. 

“What in logic’s name are you two nodding about now? Some other secret that isn’t 1) your girlfriend is an alien, 2) aliens exist and 3) your girlfriend was a magician that is terrifying enough to scare off monsters.” 

Rather than responding Sonya noticed Yas pluck a necklace out from under her night shirt and on its string hung a rather boring key. However when the Doctor placed her hand on the metal it began to glow and like a magical illusion behind the duo a… blue… a blue police box appeared. 

“Honestly” Sonya couldn’t help but think “of course she couldn’t have a space Tesla or a Death Star…. nooo we get stuck with a blue police box that couldn’t fit a human let alone 5 human people.” Yaz almost reading the unspoken question in the air smirked and snapped her fingers. The doors swung inwards and light shone from powerful source and trio crept towards it. Her father was surprisingly the first to stick his head inside the box and Sonya couldn’t help the snort that escaped when even the all powerful, never flinching Najia Khan stuck her head inside the wooden box and let out a squeak before running around the outside of the box. As she approached the box what Sonya saw inside wasn’t the wooden exterior most teens of Sheffield has used when snogging. No the inside was a steampunk bee hive and four large crystalline fingers curled in and out.   
“It’s bigger on the inside going to save you saying that… already had the perfect reaction” The Doctor whispered into her ear and the joy in her eyes was almost tangible. 

“Now don’t you worry Khans you will be home before you even left.. seriously I can do that this Sexy travels in space AND time… however I have some technical issues I want to fix outside.” Her tone dropped to that terrifying low and even Yaz flinched. “I don’t want a single person to leave this console room, Yaz you too”. Even as Yaz opened her mouth to protest the door slammed shut and just as Sonya thought her family would be content in the safety of the box Yaz rushed towards the console. She frantically flicked multiple switches and the screen hanging above flickered to life. A security camera feed showed outside the box and Sonya was intrigued by the blonde now running around the room. Screaming loudly challenging the “stupid, cowardly, selfish idiots to show themselves.” As she shoved her arm into a wall socket and sparks flew into her unflinching face two of the monsters returned. The Doctor turned to the leering duo and the family leant in trying to hear what the Doctor was saying. Instead of talking she connected two wires together and the noise it emitted left Sonya on the ground desperately clutching their heads. When she rose again the noise rang in her ears but by the looks of things the Kev.. Kev-ntshai were in a far worst state. They remained prone on the floor, the Doctor standing over them with sparking wires lowering them slowly closer and closer to their bodies. Sonya heard the scream catch in her sisters throat before she ran to the door, near begging the machine to open them, slamming her fists as hard as possible into the doors. The machine let out a low groan as if it too was in pain and awkwardly all Sonya could think of was that “if this machine is alive or like not a machine…. Was it offended by her fathers nervous gas that had been permeating the air since those doors slammed shut?” 

The doors swung open and Yaz sprung out the door, her face set like it was when she defender Sonya from bullies all those years ago. Sonya felt her hand be taken into her mother’s and it was like they couldn’t move. When Yaz finally reached the Doctor she grabbed her face and smashed their lips together. The Doctor’s arms flailed before dropping the thick cords, her hands resting confusedly on Yaz’s waist. Whilst the pair seemed preoccupied in what Sonya presumes was their first kiss she notices the sparks shooting from the wires contact with whatever fluid was leaking from the monsters.

When it became clear after the second minute that Yaz had proved her point and was fully committed to ‘distracting’ the Doctor her mum decided to intervene for “her sanity” Sonya heard her mutter. However the moment was ruined just as The Doctor’s hand snuck to cup Yaz’s arse. Where the wires had laid on the floor there was now a large hole of melted plastic and flames were flickering and the “Logical, not alien snogging Khan family” as Sonya had coined jumped back into the safety of the wooden box.   
The Doctor didn’t even flinch when the monsters started to scream and as she dragged Yaz away from their bodies she didn’t ever look back. It wasn’t until the blow doors were shut The Doctor showed any emotion. She frantically rushed around the console and only acknowledged the shocked family to offer them a custard cream. When none of them took the gift she shoved all four in her mouth, smiling wider than a crescent moon. The whole room had been filled with a terrible groaning noise until the shaking stopped and Sonya again saw the two make that secretive eye bullshit. Completely sick of being stuck in an admittedly huge room with the two was already suffocating and she stormed towards the door. When the doors swung open the sight that faced her was not one she expected. Gone were the metal walls and fire it was home. The world outside was still pitch black and Sonya turned around to see her parents having a similar reaction, both Yaz and the Doctor smirking.

The Doctor stepped out, looking powerful and in control still despite the charred onesie, rumpled hair and gas mask still in hand. “Welcome home Khan Fam! It is exactly 20 minutes after that horrible door incident, again so sorry about that Yaz’s mum. The Kev-ntshai are gone.. never to be seen again and according to this calendar, Yaz’s Nani is visiting today… so I recommend some slee…” before even finishing her sentence, the Doctor herself passed out on the couch. Sonya could read, that like herself Yaz didn’t want to be alone right now and as one the Khan Family made tea clustered around the table all silent in thought. Sonya waited for the sun to rise and hopefully wake her up from this ridiculous dream.


End file.
